


Harry Potter the Christmas Tree

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: A Christmas of firsts.





	Harry Potter the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for February. Prompt: 'First(s)'. Word count required: 218

“Merlin, you are ridiculous, Harry,” Draco said, taking in the sight of him.

Harry struggled with the Christmas lights he’d managed to tangle himself in. They were wrapped around him, blinking their way through their colour patterns.

“You could help, you ungrateful twat,” Harry muttered, only managing to get himself more tangled. He stilled, then looked over with wide eyes. “Hang on, you just called me Harry!”

Draco frowned. “It’s your name, unless there’s something you’d like to tell me.”

Harry shuffled over, his steps awkward from the lights he’d managed to wrap around his legs.

“It’s the first time you’ve called me that!”

Draco frowned as Harry got closer, bringing all the bright lights with him. “Surely not.”

When Harry reached him, he kissed him so suddenly and so forcefully that Draco unbalanced and went tumbling to the ground, arms full of Harry and all the stupid lights with him.

“It is,” Harry breathed, looking down at him, blinking lights in his hair. He looked like some kind of crazed Christmas spirit. “ _Draco_.”

Draco shivered. “That’s the first time you’ve called me that.”

Harry grinned. The lights made his teeth look multi-coloured. “How does it make you feel?”

_Breathless._

“It would be a nicer moment if you weren’t lit up like a Christmas tree,” Draco said instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also made an edit for this which you can find on my tumblr or insta =)


End file.
